


roller coaster

by kiholove



Series: kiho monthly [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, kiho monthly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun had never quite understood his feelings towards Hoseok.





	roller coaster

_Kihyun's lying back on the soft hotel bed, legs stretched out and arms crossed underneath his head, all propped up on the fluffy pillows, staring up at the ceiling, when he hears the shower water shut off in the bathroom, the rest of the hotel room falling into a smooth, silent hush. It's Hoseok, having finally finished his 30-minute, piping-hot shower, one so hot that Kihyun had been watching with mild interest as steam and the fragrance of Hoseok's soap spilled out from the cracks in the doorway._

_Kihyun shifts his gaze from the ceiling, mostly spotless except for a few small cracks in the paint, to his own bare toes in front of him, and though his eyes are focused forward, he's not really paying attention. He's more so attuned to what he's hearing, listening carefully as Hoseok moves around in the bathroom._

_The hotel room is warm and cozy on a chilly winter night, and Kihyun's got a faint flush on his cheeks, and his body feels loose and relaxed. He's wearing a large, impossibly soft t-shirt, one of Hoseok's that falls past his thighs, and nothing else. He had washed up before Hoseok, so he's already all clean and fresh, bare-faced, skin soft and warm and glowing._

_It's late, that magical time of night soon before one goes to sleep, when everything's dreamy and peaceful, hazy in soft, gold lighting. Kihyun's body is already starting to melt into the mattress beneath him, and he's right on the brink of dozing off. He watches his own chest rising and falling slowly in front of him as he breathes, and he can hear his own heart beating steadily in his ears, soothing and perfectly rhythmic, like a metronome._

_A few seconds later, the bathroom door creaks open and Kihyun turns his head in time to see Hoseok walking out in a thick cloud of steam, a single towel wrapped around his hips and his torso bare. It's quite the sight to behold, and it has Kihyun blinking his eyes into focus, his lips parting and his heartbeat increasing, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes travel down the sculpted lines of Hoseok's chest, down his waist and stomach, down to the dip of his pelvis._

_Hoseok really is stunning. It's one of those things that Kihyun knows, obviously, but it's times like this when he really feels it, when he really gets all swept up in Hoseok's beauty. Hoseok's dark hair is soaking wet and dripping tiny, perfect droplets of water down the back of his neck as he crosses the room to retrieve clothes from his bag, and Kihyun watches with fascination, traces the tiny streaks of water with his eyes as they trail down past Hoseok's shoulders, all the way down his broad, muscular back, pale as moonlight and flushed a healthy pink from the heat of the shower. Kihyun watches the water droplets continue further down, slowly and teasingly over the ridges and hard lines of muscle, down past Hoseok's waist and hips, until they disappear past the dip of his ass and out of sight beneath the towel._

_Kihyun swallows, feeling suddenly dizzy, and like the room has suddenly gotten much hotter, damper, thicker with something provocative in the air, something distinctly sensual that he shouldn't be feeling for his best friend and bandmate. But truth be told, Kihyun's been feeling this way for quite a while now, and alone in the hotel room with Hoseok like this, like something out of some dirty fantasy, it's hard to keep those feelings at bay the way he can normally manage. In fact, the small, warm space, and half-naked Hoseok dripping wet right in front of him, bending over to reach something out of his bag and his back flexing into a beautiful, glowing arch, shiny with moisture, is making it much, much more difficult than usual, probably impossible if he's honest. Kihyun swallows again, and has to stop himself from whimpering when Hoseok turns around._

_His gaze lingers again on Hoseok's chest, on the perfect lines and firm, prominent pectoral muscles, sleek and wet, and on his pink, hard nipples. Kihyun feels frozen in place as his eyes trail down Hoseok's sternum to his abs, and then all the way down to the hard lines of his hips and then back up the entire expanse, spending a few long seconds sweeping over Hoseok's massive biceps and broad shoulders, until finally, he meets Hoseok's eyes. And the fire that Kihyun sees swirling around inside them, the fire that's directed right at _him_ , has Kihyun gasping as Hoseok just smirks, catching him red-handed. And at that, Hoseok abandons any prospect of getting dressed and slowly approaches the bed with a fierce, almost predatory aura in his step, completely different from his usual gentle, cute self that Kihyun knows and loves. _

_Hoseok doesn't say anything, but when he gets to the bed, he unwraps the towel from around his waist without breaking eye contact and lets it fall to the floor, and Kihyun nearly faints when he sees that Hoseok is already hard, his enormous, thick cock bobbing against his stomach. Kihyun's mouth goes dry, then starts to water, and at the same time, his entire body tenses in anticipation, an electric tingle surging through his veins, his thighs shaking and his body quivering with a desire to be filled as Hoseok is suddenly crawling onto the bed and on top of him, the bedframe and mattress protesting loudly at the added weight._

_Hoseok hovers over Kihyun on all fours, stares down at him with desire in his eyes as he cages Kihyun between his strong arms, and Kihyun can feel that his entire face is red, and his eyes widen, then narrow, half-lidded as Hoseok leans down. Kihyun parts his lips instinctively in anticipation of a kiss, but instead, Hoseok simply brushes his nose against Kihyun's and pushes back up, chuckling low in his throat as Kihyun's eyes go wide again in surprise._

_The weird thing is, it's not nearly as shocking or as awkward as Kihyun would have thought, Hoseok suddenly coming onto him like this, after years of almost painful sexual tension building between them. In fact, it all feels so perfectly natural, and comfortable, relaxed and loving, and when Hoseok really does swoop down to kiss him, their lips meeting perfectly soft and sweet, and Hoseok's body hot and heavy on top of him, Kihyun lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, and with it, lets go of all worries, all concerns and fears about what this could mean about them, their friendship and their future, all of it._

_Right now, it's all lost, vanished into the air like smoke or steam, and all that's left is the heat between them, and the need to be together after wanting it so badly for so, so long._

_They kiss for a long time, deep and passionate, and Kihyun's hands travel up and down Hoseok's arms, squeezing and caressing as Hoseok swallows down Kihyun's moans and whimpers, all of those soft, tiny little noises escaping with each kiss. Soon, Hoseok breaks away from Kihyun's lips to mouth at his neck, and it's all happening so fast and so intensely, it feels like it's not even real, like there's no way that this could really be happening. And yet, Hoseok's mouth on his throat, Hoseok's _teeth_ as he sucks gently on the sensitive skin, it all feels so wonderful, so perfect and so right, and soon Kihyun's body is both burning hot and covered in goosebumps all over, his arms wrapping around Hoseok's waist and his hands resting at Hoseok's shoulder blades. He's wondering why they didn't do this sooner, why they waited so long, why they possibly thought that all of those special moments between them would ever lead anywhere else. _

_Just as Kihyun is beginning to wrap his mind around the situation, Hoseok scrambles everything in an instant, leaves Kihyun speechless, breathless, thoughtless, mind empty and words failing and heartbeat stopping, heat racing up his spine as Hoseok rolls his pelvis downward against Kihyun's, and if Kihyun's body wasn't already aroused beyond comprehension, it certainly is now, his cock twitching and leaking, so hard against his stomach that it hurts, his hole quivering and clenching around nothing, and he nearly starts to cry, teardrops forming at the edges of his eyes as Hoseok keeps going, rubbing down and against his body in such a way that his arousal neither dips nor climaxes, but is just held there in the space between hot excitement and orgasm. Hoseok is tormenting him, and Kihyun feels like he might scream, and he loves it. And all Kihyun can do is cling on to Hoseok's shoulders, throw his head back and yell as Hoseok goes on, harder and faster and so wet and so smooth and so hot until—_

Kihyun awakes with an embarrassing moan, so loud and broken that he's sure he's woken up all of his bandmates sleeping right there in the same room with him. 

He's covered in sweat, his sheets sticking to his bare legs, and his eyes are wet with tears, his heart pounding so hard and fast in his chest that he thinks he might die. And that's not even the worst part of it all. The worst part is when he looks down and sees (and feels) the spectacular mess in his underwear, sticky and soaked and leaking, like something out of a cheap porn movie, his cock hard and straining and his hole oversensitive to every tiny movement he makes, even when he's just sitting there trying to catch his breath. 

He frantically looks out and around the room from his top bunk, but thankfully, miraculously, nobody else seems to have awoken, the others snoring softly all around him, Minhyuk mumbling in his sleep as per usual. 

Kihyun closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a few minutes to calm himself down, waiting until his heartbeat steadies, before carefully crawling out of his bunk and down the ladder, heading over to the bathroom to clean himself up, and praying that nobody else is awake right now. As he turns on the water in the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes wide and his face flushed, lips swollen from how he must have bitten down into them in his sleep, his thoughts tumble over one another, too quickly to keep up with, because _what the hell was that all about?_

Hoseok is his best friend, and yeah, of course he's attractive, and _yeah_ , Kihyun might maybe have the smallest, tiniest, most innocent little crush on him. But he's never thought of Hoseok like _that_ before, much less in such clarity, such...intensity. He blushes harder, remembering every detail of the dream, from the heat of Hoseok's body, to the softness of his lips, to the throbbing of his— 

Kihyun shakes his head roughly, closing his eyes and sighing before his thoughts can go any further down that particularly dangerous path. 

_Yes_ , he concludes, _the best thing to do will be to forget that this ever happened. Move on with my life and chalk this up to hormones and stress. Yes, that's all that that was. I just need to forget all about it, let it go and move on._

If only it was that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for round 4 of kiho monthly, filling the "canon smut" theme.
> 
> if you're a monsta x or kiho fanfic writer interested in a fun fanfic writing challenge, please check out kiho monthly [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihomonthly/profile) and consider participating.
> 
> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
